tales_of_concordiafandomcom-20200214-history
Normans
''' Normans '''are one of the two races of humans that exist in Tales of Concordia. They are characterized by their high levels of intelligence and a distinct lack of magical ability. History Normans were one of the two founding groups of Concordia. All Normans resided in the Western Hemisphere until immigration brought about a mixed population in Concordia. Norman populated countries include lands in both the West and North Western hemisphere. Once the Normans migrated to Concordia, they lived alongside the Magus until The Incident occurred. Now majority of Normans who resided in Concordia populate what is now West Concordia. A country run by a presidential system. Culture Normans are best known not only for their intelligence, but their drive to use that intelligence to make new discoveries and develop their society. Although they have their own values and historical conventions, they are notably different from the traditionalist Magus race in the constant changing of their culture. In the span of 1 century, the Normans have had their own Renaissance, a Great Depression along with the subsequent solving of it in a mere 2 years, and a technological revolution that brought about hover technology and made space travel/planet cultivation so easy that planets like Mars and Jupiter are popular vacation spots for families. The exponential growth rate that Normans are capable of is not only credited to their smarts, but their ambitious attitudes. Magus have a tendency to cling to tradition and continue to uphold systems and practices that are proven to work while Normans are constantly striving to make their way of living better than it already is regardless of quality. Physical Traits Special Genes Normans display a range of hues in their eye, hair, and skin colors thanks to the establishment of gene creation/alteration by Louisa Lovelace. This scientific method of creating, eliminating, and replacing genes was brought about to combat hereditary illnesses. Although it still serves that purpose, it has branched off to become a cheaper version of elective surgery that can drastically alter one's physical appearance. New hair colors like blue, pink, green, purple, etc. were created and went on to be passed down to future generations who don the unnatural made natural hair colors today. The same goes for eye and skin color as well. Lucinda Lovelace exhibits this characteristic as she was born with salmon pink hair from her father and heart shaped freckles from her mother. Superhuman Abilities Gene alteration has been developed to the point of creating genes that grant those who inherit them superhuman abilities. It is rumored that these genes were created through kidnapping poor people who didn't have identification, experimenting on them against their will, and releasing them back into society with their memories erased. This rumor has never been proven but a large concentration of people with superhuman genes has been recorded in Helton; the poorest state of West Concordia. More than that, things like space satellites, nuclear plants, and environmental factors speeding up the process of evolution in some areas, has lead to many Normans developing superhuman traits such as physic abilities and radiation emission. While these "superpowers" can hardly hold a candle to magic as most of them are just advanced versions of traits that can already be found in humans, it's worth noting that unlike magic which has to be learned and practiced, genes are guaranteed to be passed down to future kin with equal potency. Lucinda's mother inherited a gene that allows her to willingly secrete strong pheromones from her body that can have varying effects on whoever smells them. This results in both men and women alike succumbing to her aura despite their sexuality. All of Kayden's friends from Helton Public School #53 have some superhuman gene. Amantha Narazi has green tinted hair that can emit radioactive waves. She is apparently required by the school to wear her specially made hijab that stops these waves from leaving her hair and harming other students. While Kayden's friend Kendrick Moore has vitiligo that manifests in the shape of stars.